I'd Lie
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: Katie's been slightly -just slightly- crushing on her arch nemesis, Travis Stoll. She thinks it's illogical, but a certain love goddess thinks differently. Aphrodite isn't Athena, but when it comes to love, she's hardly ever wrong. But she is still very annoying. Based on Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Tratie. -Tribias-


**A/N: Okay, so, again, no lyrics. I have to comply with the rules, guys. But it follows I'd lie. So, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO, which belongs to RR; nor do I own I'd lie, that's Taylor Swift's.**

Not a lot of people can make falling off a Pegasus look good. But he somehow can. Of all the campers to, why did it have to be the head of the Hermes cabin? It's not the cabin that ticks me off. It's _Travis Stoll. _The guy that puts chocolate bunnies on my roof, and has somehow managed to make falling off a Pegasus look _good. _

He gets up hissing things about how Pegasi just love picking on him. I smirk while Miranda starts cracking up. While he starts muttering a series of words no one under 10 should hear-both in English and Greek-a certain sister of mine (*cough* Miranda *cough*) decides to push me off my Pegasus. I hit the ground with a thud and Travis momentarily forgets about the cursing and comes to help me up. As he does, I get a little look in his blue, mischievous eyes.

As we take a break before we start with aerial combat, I notice Conner talking rapid-fire about his girlfriend (someone from the Iris cabin, I think). Travis laughs a little when Conner mentions the "Taste the Rainbow" prank. Travis walks up to me when his little brother finally shuts up. Before he can talk, I, being counsellor of the Demeter cabin, had to deliver a threat from my siblings: "If you put any Skittles in any of our flowers, I will personally wrap your cabin in poison ivy." He smiles a bright, son-of-Hermes smile, "Nah. That's too expected." We stand there for a minute.

"You know I'll never fall in love," he says, running his hand through his messy brown hair. I laugh, "Yeah, no sane girl would _ever _fall for someone with the lamest pranks." But, I kind of hope that he does fall for someone.

"They are not lame."

"I bet you would fall for me, Katie…" I look at him weirdly, but I kind of think it's true… Nah. Who am I turning into? Kayla? That daughter of Apollo has the biggest crush on Travis. "Me? Yeah right. In your dreams, Stoll." I smirk, trying to contain my laugh.

Deep down, I know that I'm not laughing because of the craziness of the idea. Kayla doesn't even know his favourite song… but I do. This in itself is weird, since the daughter of Apollo is absolutely obsessed with him. And she doesn't know that his favourite colour is forest green. They say that if a boy likes to argue with a girl, they like her. I never believed in it, but I almost wish it was true.

_Was the almost really necessary? _

Who- Aphrodite?

**-OoO-**

Most people would confuse his birthday with Connor's, they were born a year and a week apart. Travis' is on the 17th, I'm one of the few people who actually remembers that fact.

I think the eye stealing, oh, sorry, catching thing runs in the family, because his sister, Kristen is one of the most beautiful girls in cabins 9-11, almost beating Drew, of the Aphrodite cabin. And from what I hear, his father's most eye-catching features (other than George and Martha) are his mischievous blue eyes.

But I do not like Travis Stoll, remember that.

**-OoO-**

Travis and Conner walk into the dining room, "innocently" looking around. Like the Stoll brothers are ever innocent. They're probably going to steal something later- _like your heart. _Aphrodite!

_Wow, Katie, you and Travis are as dense as Percy when it comes to true love. _

Aphrodite! Get out of my head! And besides, Kayla's in love with him. I have no right to make that a love triangle.

When I look again, they no longer seem so suspicious. I ask my sister if she thinks they're going to pull something, "For once I don't think so."

They've got pretty much the whole camp fooled. But I know them all too well.

**-OoO-**

It's always about pranking with him: always laughing, always so full of insanity. The rare times when he does feel anything negative, he never lets anyone see it.

_So selfless, though. _APHRODITE!

Even if I did like him, I'd never let anyone-not even Aphrodite-know.

But just because I know him very well, it doesn't mean I'm "in love" with him! We hate each other. And the fact that I know more about him than obsessed Kayla doesn't change anything. Besides, doesn't that saying go, "Keep your friends close; but your enemies closer"?

_I've always interpreted that saying "Enemies have a better chance of falling in love". _

That doesn't even make any sense.

We hate each other. He picks on me and my cabin too much for me to bear!

_Oh, but Katie, when a guy picks on a girl, he has a crush on her. And if a guy and a girl hate each other, they have a better chance of falling in love. Just look at Percy and Annabeth!_

**-OoO-**

I hold my breath as Travis walks by my cabin on his way back to cabin 11 from sword fighting. I don't know if it's Aphrodite or hormones, but I may have the teeniest crush on my sworn enemy.

I'm also not entirely sure why I love knowing him so well. Well enough to know that he loved listening to the instrument so much that he learned to play guitar. Or why I secretly love hearing him play it.

I am not dense, I simply believe in what is logical in terms of crushes and all that stuff. It is simply not possible for us to "fall in love" because we hate each other.

But he's just so cute and caring and sweet... Wait a minute, APHRODITE! STOP POLLUTING MY THOUGHTS!

_Who said I was influencing them?_

**-OoO-**

I know so much about him. Kayla doesn't. Do I actually like Travis? No. No, Katie, you are being irrational, you hate Travis Stoll.

But then, why do Aphrodite's theories make sense? No. Stop it, Katie. Aphrodite is polluting your thoughts. But then, why do I hate-love fighting with Travis?

It has to be a Hermes trait. Make them love you so that you could steal from them.

_So you do love him? _What? No!

Maybe I was lying to Aphrodite. I do like Travis Stoll just a teeny, tiny bit; Smaller than the leaves of a baby pine.

_I knew it._

APRODITE! STAY. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD.

Stupid Hormones.

_Hormones? Why blame them when it's only your own heart to blame?_

Ugh, stupid Aphrodite.


End file.
